spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Catscratch Adventures
"Catscratch Adventures" ''is a 2015 reboot of the 2005 nickelodeon original animated series "''Catscratch" ''. It premiered on June 20, 2015. Synopsis The series revolves around a trio of anthropomorphic feline brothers, including the arrogant and acerbic Mr. Blik, the impulsive and cheerful Waffle, and Gordon Quid, who possesses stereotypical Scottish mannerisms and recounts apparently fictional experiences back in Scotland. After their wealthy owner Edna Cramdilly died, she left her riches to them, along with a menacing, oversized monster truck named Gear and a dignified butler named Hovis, and the program commonly chronicles their wealthy lifestyles and action-packed, sometimes paranormal, experiences. Other characters include the kind, sweet young neighboring girl Kimberly, with whom Gordon is obsessed with, SpongeBob & a cast of 900 characters who join him. and the cats' competitive rivals the Chumpy Chump Brothers, among others. Characters ; Mr. Blik (voiced by Wayne Knight) : Mr. Blik is the self-appointed leader of the group who's confident, pampered and vain. He is a bombay cat. It is told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik (because he is a black cat), who often gets himself into major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. Mr. Blik is proud of his newly inherited riches and spends his money on anything and everything that spells respect and power. Mr. Blik always insults his two brothers. Mr. Blik's catch phrases are, "Yeah!" and "Suckers!" He is the oldest of the three. ; Waffle (voiced by Kevin McDonald) : Waffle is an extremely enthusiastic, naïve and childish cat. He has an affinity for newts, and can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a lover of life who is overly optimistic. His catch phrases are "Spleee!" or "Yahoo!" when he's happy and gets super-excited about all things silly. Waffle has been wowed by revolving doors, fingers, bubble wrap and newts. He also wishes roller coasters were public transportation, would eat donuts straight from "donut trees", loves zero gravity basketball and smelling the pictures of flowers on shirts. Waffle also likes doing flatulent sounds with his underarms. He is a gray Tortie with long, floppy ears and a long tail with dark periwinkle stripes like his right ear. He is the tallest and the youngest of the three. ; Gordon Quid (voiced by Rob Paulsen) : Gordon is an outspoken member of the Highland Quid clan and acts like he's from Scotland despite the fact that he is not. However, he speaks with a thick stereotypicalScottish accent. He is kind-hearted, has a soft spot for '"Human" Kimberly''' and loves to sing, which quite regularly angers his older brother, Mr. Blik. He is also an excellent cook, usually cooking Scottish recipes, which a lot of people don't find edible. He has an orange patch on his right eye. The episode "Lovesick" shows he is allergic to both broccoli and chocolate, which cause disastrous effects upon contact. At first, the reaction seems to consist of typical allergic symptoms, such as sneezing, but eventually, all of the lights appear to go out and he turns into a Mr. Hyde-like monster, similar to a cat-like monster they were watching in a movie. Somewhat fortunately (particularly for Mr. Blik and Waffle), no future episode involves or mentions Gordon and his allergies. In some episodes, Gordon is shown with green-colored eyes, but in others he has blue. Judging from his short tail, he is a Manx. Gordon also has a mission set before him: to get Mr. Blik to do the right thing. Gordon's catch phrases are, "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan", "Feel my sting.", "Great gopher", "Cheer", and sometimes "Pop a Wheelie!". He is the shortest of the three, younger than Mr. Blik and older than Waffle. :*; Ash Ketchum (サトシ Satoshi?) :*: Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (4Kids Entertainment, English), Sarah Natochenny (TPCI, English), Kayzie Rogers (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon broadcast version, English) :*: Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime. A 10-year-old Pokémon trainer, his dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. There are also incarnations of him in a plethora of manga adaptations, of which include The Electric Tale of Pikachu, and Ash & Pikachu. Loosely based on Red, the protagonist of the games''Pokémon Red'' and Blue. The family name "Ketchum" is a pun on the franchise's former tagline and slogan, "Gotta catch 'em all!". Ash always has Pikachu on his team and currently with Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern. Ash also has a Primeape and Squirtle in private training. Ash also once owned an Aipom, which he traded to Dawn, under whom it evolved into Ambipom, which is also in private training. Also, Ash once owned a Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras and Goodra; all of which have been released into the wild to live with their own kind, and was willing to do the same for Pikachu at one point, under Brock's advice, but said Pikachu still wanted to stick with him thick and thin. Ash has collected all the badges for and competed in the Pokémon Leagues in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Ash also defeated the Orange League Champion and all Seven Frontier Brains in the Kanto Region. :*; Misty (カスミ Kasumi?) :*: Voiced by: Mayumi Iizuka (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (4Kids, English), Michele Knotz (TPCI, English) :*: Ash's first traveling friend, Misty is a 10-year-old Pokémon trainer who journeys with him throughout the first five seasons. She is revealed as one of the four gym leaders of Cerulean City along with her three older sisters. Her dream is to be the world's greatest "Water Pokémon Master," but her means of accomplishing this are never made clear. She has made several friends and rivals over the course of her journeys and claims she is a better Pokémon trainer than Ash. She does truly care about him and is one of his closest friends. When she was young, as well as during the beginning of the series, she was constantly belittled by her older sisters though she appears to have made amends with them. At the end of the original series, she takes over the Cerulean Gym, however, she still contacts Ash from time to time and receives help from Tracey on a daily basis. Misty is a primary character in the seasons of the original series, with guest appearances in the Advanced Challenge, Advanced Battle, and Battle Frontier seasons. She is known to own a Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, Azurill, Luvdisc, Horsea and a Gyarados despite Gyarados once being the only water type Pokémon she previously claimed to dislike. It is assumed she uses these Pokémon in her Gym Battles. She also once owned (and is known for owning) a Togepi, which she released once it evolved into a Togetic. :*; Brock (タケシ Takeshi?) :*: Voiced by: Yūji Ueda (Japanese), Eric Stuart (4Kids Entertainment, English), Bill Rogers (TPCI, English) :*: Brock is a 15-year-old Pokémon Breeder and the former Pewter Gym leader. Brock has dreams of being the world's best Pokémon breeder. He is Ash's longest lasting traveling partner, having appeared in every season (as a guest in Season 2) up to Season 13. There is a running-gag in the series where Brock falls in love with a girl and is either pulled away by the ear by Misty or Max, or is hit with Croagunk's Poison Jab, temporarily knocking him unconscious. Brock leaves the main cast at the end of theDiamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors season to take his dream to the next level and become a Pokémon Doctor. Throughout the series, Brock has traveled with his Onix (now Steelix), Geodude, Crobat, Forretress, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Chansey. He also once owned a Vulpix, originally owned by Suzy, during the original series, but decided to give Suzy back her Vulpix when she and Brock met up again near the end of the original series. * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the series' title character and protagonist. He is a yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge clad in brown short-pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. He lives in a pineapple house and is employed as a fry cook at a fast food restaurant called the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob's hobbies include practicing karate with Sandy, as well as jellyfishing, blowing bubbles, playing games with his best friend, astarfish named Patrick Star, and unintentionally irritating his other neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School but has never passed; his lack of a driver's license is a running gag throughout the series. Green and purple were early color choices for the character before yellow was chosen. He is usually seen as weak and fragile, and he first appears in "Help Wanted". * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) is a starfish who lives under a rock, and whose most prominent character trait is his extremely low intelligence. He is best friends with SpongeBob and often encourages activities that get the two into trouble, especially when Squidward Tentacles is involved. While typically unemployed throughout the course of the series, Patrick holds various short-term jobs as the storyline of each episode requires. He is generally good-natured, and is "the tough one" of the two who is often called to fight SpongeBob's battles for him (although he usually gets distracted). Patrick is shown to have a mean temper in certain episodes. ** Grizzly "Grizz" (voiced by Eric Edelstein) is a grizzly bear, the oldest of the brothers, and the leader of the three brothers. He is a fun-loving bear, who tends to get the others into random hijinks. Grizz is paradoxically highly-sociable yet socially inept. Despite this, he is constantly wanting to meet new people and tries to befriend everyone he comes across. As a baby, he was rescued by a team of firemen who prevented him from falling off a tree-top during a storm. It seems that he was younger than in the episode "The Road" and didn't know Ice Bear or Panda according to the flashback pictures in "Burrito". ** Panda (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) is a giant panda. He is the second oldest of Grizzly and Ice Bear. He is tender-hearted and gets embarrassed easily. He is also good with technology, and uses that skill on online social media and dating sites. Panda has less self-confidence than his brothers. Panda is a vegetarian and has a severe allergy to peanuts. ** Ice Bear (voiced by Demetri Martin) is a polar bear. He is the baby brother of Grizzly and Panda. Ice Bear is often stoic and rarely speaks. He is also a skilled chef, salsa dancer, novice at robotic and martial artist as well. He speaks in the third person and mostly says his name first before saying anything but is multilingual, having been shown to speak Korean and French fluently. Ice is the most composed of the brothers, always maintaining an "ice-cool attitude" in even the most awkward and embarrassing of situations. Ice Bear sleeps in the refrigerator. ** '''CDI Link '''is the main villain & evil mastermind of the series. He stops at nothing to capture the cats & rule the world. Category:Spin-Offs